Rekindled Fire
by Locke Yuu
Summary: AU. Mikan and Natsume are finally in College, but what happens when Mikan moves into a house, that Natsume lives in? Will they rekindle their love that was lost? Or will their disagreements be...


Well, I am thinking of ideas for _I WiN,_ so I though about doing a one shot to keep things interesting for everyone. :D

Thanks for putting up with me so far, seeing as though I do not make updates that much.

**Time Setting:** Firstly, Both Natsume and Mikan are first year at Alice University. They are 20, and 19, respectively. They have been at the same school all throughout high school, although, started to be in different classes since the second year of middle school. This causing their so-called 'separation' in which they could not see each other as often.

Here's the story, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Mikan signed, "You could at least have helped me unpack, _yourself,_" she said sarcastically as she looked over to the Mikan-bot, which is helping unpack her stuff.

"And risk being injured or become tired, your asking for too much now" she replied back to her. Mikan rolled her eyes inwardly, 'she will always be the same, time doesn't affect her' she thought.

Mikan placed her phone in her pocket, and walked towards the door with a one of her packages as the Mikan bot was behind her. Just as Mikan was reaching for the doorknob, it opened, causing her to loose balance and to fall down.

"Urgh," something sounded under her. She opened her eyes to see what she fell on, as her amber eyes locked onto a pair of crimson eyes. The only person she knew who could own a pair of crimson eyes was none other than, Natsume Hyuuga.

"N-Natsume" she stuttered as she was sitting on top of his waist, her legs on either side of him, as she started to prop herself up with her hand. She stared at him, admiring his eyes; unconsciously she began to focus on his face. She was in awe as he had developed sharp features and has skin that looked so smooth.

"Yeah and how long are you going to keep straddling me?" he spoke irritably, breaking her thoughts, as he sat up, pushing her off himself. Mikan fell back as she managed to place her hands on the ground behind her. Natsume pried to look if she was hurt, when he noticed something that took him off guard

"Ouch!" she groaned, sitting herself back up. "You're still mean as—" she stopped as noticed the look on his face became serious.

"Oi? What's wrong?" she asked. Natsume suddenly grabbed her hand and pushed her back down. He broke the impact of her head to the floor with his hand, as he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"So Mikan, what have you been doing while we were separated?" he paused, "or should I say who have you been doing?" he leaned in as he started to kiss down her neck.

Mikan mind went blank as she tried to process his sentence and actions through her head. Her body became stiff, and Natsume noticed this. He lifted his head slightly as his eyes grew wide as he saw her expression.

She was smirking, "What Natsume? Are you jealous?" she asked reaching up to nip his ear. "Don't worry, I haven't been _doing_ much, well…" she paused blowing some of her hot breath on his neck, "Not as much as _you_ have." she whispered. Natsume's eyes involuntarily shut, as he concentrated on the teasing pleasure she gave him. Mikan face glowed with victory, as she pushed Natsume off her body and stood up to brushing off the dirt from her short skirt.

"Well, if you'll excuse me" she sang happily, picking up her box and heading to her new room. Natsume groaned inwardly, cursing himself under his breath as to how he let her get one over on him. His hands reached for his head, ruffling up his hair. "Mikan…" he whispered

Mikan placed her box on the bed placing a hand on her neck, feeling hot as she can remember the wetness and warmth from is tongue and lips. She shakes her head, trying to get the image out of her head, as she fell back on her bed. She sighed, combing her hair back with her fingers, she too, whispering his name. "Natsume…"

* * *

"The last box!" she smiled cheerfully as she placed the last box on her bed. Mikan wiped off her sweat as she noticed her phone was ringing on her mirror dresser.

"Hello?" her face suddenly turned sour as she realized who it was, "What do you want Sumire?"

"Is that any way to speak to a_ loving best friend_?" she said sweetly. The only time she used this voice is when she need something, and Mikan knew this about her so-called _loving best friend._

"What do you want?" Mikan asked again, knowing she was not trying to socialize with her, but rather want her to do something for her.

"God Mikan, why do you assume that I would need something from you?" she asked, trying to seem as innocent as day.

"Because, every time you try to act all innocent on me, you need me to do something or you want something, it always _something_" Mikan spoke as she placed her hand on her hip and leaned over with her phone as she was scolding someone in front of her.

"Damn, I guess the jig is up then" She said playfully

"Yeah, so what do you want now?" sighing as she gave in, knowing the girl on the other side of the line is jumping with excitement

"Well, I have been dating this guy, and I want to know if I should snag him. I want your opinion about him, so come have dinner with us" Mikan sighed a deeper sigh than before as she hated being Sumire ok-snag-checker.

"How long have you been dating him? Did you break your record?" She asked. She heard the girl on the other side gulp, as she knew it wasn't even for a week

"Umm, since…maybe…" she said as she trailed off, and Mikan became quickly irritated

"God girl, spill it" she said

"Fine, since yesterday! But, it's not my fault that he is so deviously hot, that everything he does I find it sexy, and do to mention he's a model."

Sumire worked for a fashion company and her new job was to inspect whether the model was right for the company or not. Although, knowing Sumire, she heard that she needed it to inspect the model _thoroughly_ and to make sure, if he was right for her or not. Mikan just nodded her head as she went along with her bloody insane reasoning.

"Whatever, when and where, do I meet you?" she as she walked over to her mirror dresser and picked up, a blood red hair clip with several small shinee (teehee) rubies in them and an engraving of a M, which looks like it was made with fire.

"Its today at four, meet us with a date at The Alice."

The Alice was the school created restaurant, which hires student with an ability to cook, and create. Their food is to die for, and just last week was announced to be one of the best in the city. Not to mention, The Alice is expensive. What Mikan was shocked about was the part about needing a date.

"Wait! I need a what? No! I do not care if it is going to be awkward! NO! Don't hang up!" Mikan let out a growl as she heard the 'beep' as Sumire had just hung up on her. She looked at the clock and sighed as she set it up perfectly as she noticed it was almost four o'clock. She might as well start getting dressed now, knowing it takes about 5 minutes to get to The Alice by foot.

* * *

Mikan came out of her room to see Natsume lying on the couch, as usual, a manga in his hand, almost covering up his face. She looked at Natsume carefully as she noticed his eyes glued to that single page, she figured he sensed her as he turned the page and begin to read it like normal. Instinctively, she walked over to the couch and leaned against it, seeing as she's facing the back of it, as she snatched the manga out of his hand as made him look up at her. She placed the stolen book on her hip as she stared at him. Natsume eyes did not widen, except curiosity did show through as he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"What do you want polka?" he stated crossing his arms on his chest

"You" Natsume's eyes did widen at this though, as she saw Mikan's hand come down to him and flick him on the forehead.

'Baka~! Come back to reality" she stated, as she walked over and pushed his feet off the table and sat down.

He glared at her, as she thought she had just won, "Who said I ever left…" He paused as he took a head to toe look at Mikan and shook his head, "There's nothing even there, what's there to fantasies about?" He glanced over to Mikan who looked unaffected by this statement, which always used to rile her up; this made him acknowledging just how much she has chanced.

"Yeah, but I know you fantasize about me, me straddling you, me over a table, etc." her hand counting them, closing a finger each time she said one.

"Oh, so it that what you fantasize about, Mikan, you should have told me sooner" sitting back on the couch as he continued to look at her.

"Think whatever you want, Get dress, properly, and come with me to The Alice" She commanded, as she got up and looked down on him, a confused look plastered all over his face.

"What? Why, do I have to go with you?" I ask

"You get a free meal and I get to get Sumire off my back" his face turned sour with the name too, as he remembered horrible times with that _thing_ of woman and how many times she tried to 'jump' him. He looked back to Mikan to refuse, as he saw she was already putting on her shoes.

"Come on Natsume, were going to be late!" She yelled, taking her red hair clip from her pocket of her black and pink lace jacket, and clipping it on her hair messily, some of her hair falling out of the clip. Natsume stared at the clip, realizing she still had the clip he gave her during their graduation of elementary school. Natsume could not help but have a smirk on his face, hiding the smile growing inside, as she yelled 'hurry up', he went to go chance.

* * *

So? Do you like it so far?

Here is the mission: Answer the following questions and your response might be what happens next. But don't worry your response might have a twist, so you necessarily wont know what happens. The winner will get an early read! :D

What do you think will happen on Mikan's and Natsume's "date"

Who do you think Sumire date is?

Do you think Natsume and Mikan can get back to being friends again

IKE IKE GO GO! Answer the questions, and don't forget to answer my poll on my profile to give this one-shot a name!


End file.
